


The Estimable Wizard Emrys

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically a Sex Fest, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Female Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Genderbending, M/M, Masturbation, Morgana Accidentally Turns Arthur Into A Woman, Morgana has Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Switching, Top Arthur, Top Merlin (Merlin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, temporary gender swap, well. MINIMAL plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur has always been rather taken with The Estimable Wizard Emrys, but all the stories of the wizard's wickedness involve only female pronouns.When Morgana accidentally turns Arthur into a woman, Arthur knows exactly where to go next.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	The Estimable Wizard Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic smut with minimal plot. Enjoy! o-o

Arthur had always felt an unspeakably large attraction to the Estimable Wizard Emrys. He was tall and thin, with eyes like blue jewels. His pale skin and high cheekbones were emphasized by the darkness of the hooded cloak he always wore. The Princess Morgana was openly smitten with the wizard, and the young Prince Arthur, who had recently five and ten, was smitten as well, though much less open about it.

The wizard came to Arthur's father only rarely, when summoned to perform spells of great complexity. He was barely older than Morgana, but he was the most powerful wizard there was or ever had been, even in his youth, and Arthur's father was determined to exploit that. The wizard did not always agree to Uther's requests, as often as not the king was met with laughs of derision, laughs that were low and melodious and that went through Arthur like a knife blade.

These visits continued as Arthur aged, and each of them only made him long for the wizard even more. When he became a man and left other childhood fancies behind, he could not forget the wizard. Even after he was crowned the prince, and expected to court and marry, his fantasies of the wizard only grew stronger.

_ “I hear that he abuses his female servants. That he has his wicked way with them and then he cuts out their hearts and eats them.” _

_ “I hear he captures pretty girls and sucks out their souls.” _

_ “I hear…” _

Every time Wizard Emrys visited the castle the staff and court ran wild with these rumours. Every time Arthur heard these rumours his heart deflated slightly - it was pronoun usage, you see.  _ She she she her her her _ . There never were any rumours about male servants or young boys or even older men… and Arthur hated that. Heart-eating and all, Arthur hated that he would never even have a chance.

*****

Morgana's magical skill was growing, though her control was not. And, although Morgana and Arthur had quarrelled practically since Arthur's birth (he would be King, though he was younger, and she would never rule Camelot), it was rarely with true animosity.

So when Arthur woke feeling  _ different _ on the morning after their worst quarrel yet, he was worried immediately. Morgana had undoubtedly cursed his hair green again - she would pay for this. 

As Arthur rose and stumbled through his dark room towards his looking glass he hoped that she hadn't cursed him with boils by accident again. Those were painful and took days to fade. A few seconds later after regarding himself in the looking glass Arthur would have taken boils for a month over what he saw looking back at him. Morgana had cursed him very thoroughly indeed, Arthur thought, staring, mouth agape, at the reflection. A few moments of cursory physical examination confirmed it. Morgana had turned Arthur into a woman. 

Arthur knew better than to go running through the castle after his sister. Grown man or not his father would whip him soundly if word got out of a woman in his chambers. That sort of behaviour was strictly forbidden. Instead, Arthur crept soundlessly to his door and called through it to the guard outside.

“Summon Morgana,” Arthur said, his voice sounding much higher in pitch than usual. He cleared his throat in what he hoped was a manly way and tried again. His voice sounded lower but also like a woman's voice in disguise, and Arthur decided he'd talk as little as possible until the spell was lifted.

Arthur paced his rooms as he waited, noticing that he hadn't seemed to lose any of his agility and strength. The result was a cat quickness and lightness of foot that Arthur would never hope to maintain when he turned back into a man. He must be a full five stone lighter in weight, but not any shorter. He wondered whether he was as plain to behold beneath his clothing as his new female face, and was on the verge of undressing himself when Morgana arrived.

Arthur stayed out of sight until the door was firmly shut. Morgana's voice was annoyed as she searched for him. 

“I'm here,” Arthur called, stepping out from behind his screen. Morgana's face showed shock and fear. 

“Who are you? Where is my brother?” She asked, hands raised in a defensive way like Arthur had taught her. 

“I  _ am _ your brother. You cursed me last night and I'm a woman now.”

“Prove it,” Morgana said, not lowering her defensive stance.

“You tested hair loss potion on Uther two years ago and it worked. That's why he's bald. ” Arthur said, and Morgana lowered her hands. “Now undo the curse.”

“I don't know how. I wouldn't even know where to start.” Morgana said, her voice rising in panic. “Is it just your face? Or…”

Arthur didn't answer with his voice - as unwise as it was to disrobe in front of your sister, he shucked his nightclothes and stood before Morgana, naked. “I'm a  _ woman _ .” 

“You're a woman. And you need to put some clothes on,” Morgana said, taking a long look at Arthur as he turned a circle in front of her, and then averting her eyes.

“I don't know how,” Arthur admitted, putting his nightshirt back on clumsily. “I've never dressed as a woman before, I wouldn't even know where to start.”

They managed to sneak Arthur to Morgana's room without being seen. Gwen accepted Morgana's explanation that the woman had been found in the Knight's quarters, and Morgana simply wanted to clothe her before sending her away. They were able to scrounge servant's clothing for Arthur, and once they got him dressed, Morgana packed him a bag for the road and Arthur left the castle grounds and headed out into the countryside.

“I will stay and distract our father, you need to find The Estimable Wizard Emrys. He's your only hope.”

*****

The going was hard, and Arthur found himself staying off the well-worn roads more than he would have done if he had his own body. He knew he could defend himself as well in this form as in his own, but he didn't want word to get to Camelot of a woman killing people on the road to Ealdor, that simply wouldn't do.

As night fell he went as far off the road as he dared, and he did not light a fire. A simple dinner of dried fruits and cured meat would suffice. He gathered a small pile of leaves and grass in between two large boughs of a long-dead branch and he settled down for the night.

It would be a lie to say that that evening, alone in the woods, Arthur didn't experiment upon himself to see whether he could feel pleasure like a man. He felt his breasts inside his dress and lifted his skirts to put his fingers inside himself. It was not a dissimilar process to how he normally pleasured himself, and, in the end, far less messy.

It was also similar in that he thought of Wizard Emrys throughout the process. 

It had not escaped Arthur's notice that being disguised in this body might be his one and only chance of getting his heart eaten by the Wizard Emrys, and, regardless of the consequences, he was determined to try.

*****

When Arthur found his way to the house at the end of the valley no one was there. Exhausted after walking for two days in the rain, Arthur let himself in.

It was a large but simple one-roomed building, bisected by a huge double-sided stone hearth where embers glowed. There were plants hanging from the ceiling beams, and pots and potions on every flat surface. There was a pile of animal bones on the corner of the table and even a human skull.

After throwing some logs onto the fire Arthur searched in vain for a chair to sit on and ended up having to shift an armful of animal pelts before he settled down. It was not a comfortable chair, and Arthur's eyes were quickly drawn to the disproportionately large bed which filled the other half of the building. It looked comfortable if not tidy, and Arthur's weary body was urging him to lay upon it and rest. And, he decided, as the future king, he deserved to lay on a bed.

Arthur woke to the sound of the door opening and sat bolt upright in bed. He struggled to untangle his skirts from the bedclothes, but eventually, he managed.

The wizard stepped in out of the hazy rain, hanging his cloak on a peg by the door and shaking himself dry. Seen this close, Emrys was a startling figure. He was taller than Arthur, lithe and dark, seemingly made of shadows, and Arthur knew that he would have been frightened of Emrys even in his own body. As it was, his now slight feminine figure cowered in trembling awe and Arthur was tempted to beg for his life and safety, something he had never before been tempted to do.

“And who exactly are you?” Emrys asked, his voice quiet but tinged with authority. He stepped further into the room towards Arthur who fought an instinct to run away.

“And what are you doing in my house?” Emrys asked, still stepping deliberately towards Arthur. 

“I'm your new servant,” Arthur replied with as much certainty as he could muster. The wizard was standing quite close to Arthur now and Arthur could feel power rolling off him in waves.

“A volunteer?” The wizard purred, his hand cupping the side of Arthur's face roughly, “Surely you've heard that I'm not very kind to my servants.”

Arthur's entire body reacted to the Wizard's touch and he knew that if he were still male he would be visibly aroused. “Rumours only,” Arthur said, his voice strong.

“And you came to test that theory?“ 

“To challenge it,” Arthur said. Behind Arthur's back, the wizard had untied Arthur’s long hair and he ran his fingers through it now. There was a look on the wizard's face that Arthur recognised from the livestock auctions. He was examining Arthur as though for purchase. 

Arthur took a step back and shrugged out of the plain dress he wore. “If you want to look at me, look at me.”

And the wizard did. Arthur turned before him, as he had with Morgana, so the wizard might know exactly what he was getting. 

The wizard laughed the same low, melodious laugh that Arthur had heard in his father's court, and Arthur felt a sharp stab of longing shiver through him. 

“Did you think that by offering yourself to me I would help you break the spell you are under?” The wizard asked, stepping close to Arthur again. 

“Spell?” Arthur asked, annoyed that he had been found out so soon. 

“You must think that I don't know my own business, Arthur Pendragon,” the wizard put one hand upon Arthur's shoulder and the other upon one of Arthur's exposed breasts. “Now why would the son of the king come to me, bespelled thus, and beg to be taken into my bed?”

As the wizard rolled Arthur's nipple between his fingers Arthur let out a gasp. He felt heat pool below his navel.

“I didn't beg.” 

“You will," the wizard said, “before I am done with you.”

Arthur wondered whether he would be alive when the wizard cut his heart out and, as the wizard began to remove his clothing, he found he didn't really mind either way.

“I assume you know what to do with this, considering most of the time you have one yourself,” Emrys said, gesturing to his half-hard cock. Arthur lowered to his knees, pulling his too-long hair over one shoulder and taking the wizard into his mouth. He worked industrially to bring Emrys to full hardness, the wizard's hands tangled in his hair. 

“You have heard that I use my servants most wickedly, and you have endeavoured to have me believe you are a servant,” the wizard pulled Arthur to his feet and walked towards him, his hand pulling roughly at his own length. Arthur backed away from him and when he felt the bed he lay down on it, moving backwards, legs spread. The wizard was glorious: hard, flat muscles, sharp hips, and his cock would surely fill Arthur’s masculine arse thoroughly - it would take an hour of working himself open to prepare for something like that. As it was, with his smaller, feminine body, he didn't quite know where it was all going to go. But he was willing to find out.

When he put his hand to the join of his thighs his fingers came back slick. His woman's body was ready. 

“Why not come to me as yourself and beg for this?” The wizard said as he crawled towards Arthur. 

“There are no stories of you eating the hearts of men," Arthur replied. 

The wizard laughed again, “You wanted this,” he slid the tip of his shaft between Arthur's wet folds, “so desperately that you willingly became a woman.” 

“No. I was cursed. I woke up as a woman and decided to try my luck with you before I turn back.”

The wizard pushed the crown of his now lubricated cock against the tight hole that both men and women possess. “Wouldn't you rather change back first and I can take you here, which I'm sure is something you're more used to?” 

After he spoke the wizard lowered his head and took Arthur's breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hard tip in circles. Arthur reached between them and positioned the wizard at his slick woman's entrance and pushed it in as much as he could without assistance.

“Take me here, and when you change me back you can take me again.”

The wizard laughed and thrust deep. Arthur cried out in shock and pleasure. Emrys bit down gently on the peak of one breast and Arthur almost went mad with the sensation. Arthur raised his hips and felt the wizard deeper within him; he writhed and moaned and exhaled foul words as the wizard fucked him. 

It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and he knew a climax was building within him. Before he could think it through he was shuddering, Emrys slowing and pulling out. 

“Turn over and kneel.” the wizard commanded, and Arthur obeyed. His hair fell in a cascade around him and his breasts swung low and heavy. Emrys pushed slowly into him from behind, one hand on Arthur's backside and the other upon one hanging breast. He was more forceful now, slamming into Arthur in long, calculated thrusts as Arthur gripped the bed frame and pushed back against him, wanting to be fuller still. It was again a different sensation, an angle that allowed Arthur to feel Emrys almost to his navel, and the pleasure of being so full so forcefully made Arthur quite faint.

In a move that could have been awkward but somehow managed to be smooth, the wizard gripped Arthur to him and lay down upon his back so that Arthur could ride him. Arthur pulled his knees up and drew his hips in a slow circle, grinding down upon the wizard's length. The wizard spat out words in a language Arthur didn't understand as Arthur kneeled again and rocked back and forth. 

His hands went to his own breasts then, cupping them and rolling the nipples tightly between pinched fingers. He could feel the shudders building again and he stilled for an instant as they rocked his body, the wizard lifting his hips to pull Arthur back down upon him. 

Emrys moved Arthur again, laying him on his back and bringing his legs onto his shoulders, lifting Arthur’s arse off the bed slightly before slipping back inside. The pace began slowly, the wizard pressing hard against the sensitive ball of nerves between Arthur's legs and watching him writhe beneath him, but within moments Emrys was slamming roughly into Arthur over and over with a speed and a force that Arthur feared would rattle his bones apart and Arthur felt two more climaxes wrack through him before Emrys thrust deep one final time and Arthur could feel him spilling deep inside. As Emrys rode his climax through, he leaned his head down, eyes closed, and Arthur put his hands into the wizard's hair and tugged.

Emrys looked at Arthur with a wicked smile on his face. “I am not finished with you yet, young prince. Far, far from it. But now, now you will begin to beg.”

The wizard's eyes flashed golden and Arthur was suddenly Arthur again. His hair was the correct, short length, his breasts were flat muscle again, and between his thighs his own cock had returned, and it was as hard as it had ever been before, almost purple with need.

Emrys laughed and put one of his own, long fingers to Arthur's mouth. “Suck.” 

Arthur did as he was told, then the Wizard withdrew his finger from Arthur's mouth and pressed it against his tight hole. Arthur's legs were still spread from when Emrys had fucked him as a woman, and the position was perfect now as the wizard circled Arthur's puckered hole and worked to get inside of him.

He was not gentle, but he was efficient. With a single-digit inserted fully he sought out the place to put pressure which would unravel Arthur completely, and he assaulted it mercilessly. Arthur pushed against the wizard's hand, desperate for more. Desperate to have the wizard's impressive cock inside him, fucking him again, harder than before. His own cock leaked at the thought of it. 

Emrys withdrew his finger and Arthur whimpered pathetically. It wasn't long before he felt two fingers inside him. The wizard was taking his time and Arthur thought he might pass out with need. He looked down again to see Emrys smiling, pulling almost lazily on his hardening length as he let Arthur fuck his fingers.

He knew now that this was where the begging started, and he was happy to oblige.

“More,” Arthur keened, glad to hear his own deep voice again, “Please, more.”

The wizard laughed as he drove his three fingers in, Arthur crying out, his eyes rolling back. He began to mumble a string of perfectly incoherent words, and he, absentmindedly, reached for his desperately throbbing shaft.

“No,” Emrys said, his voice an impossibly low rumble, and Arthur's hands were forced together above his head and held with an invisible force. Arthur almost sobbed in protest.

“Fuck me then,” Arthur said, and it was a plea, “Now. I need you inside of me now.”

The wizard withdrew his fingers and left Arthur open wide and wanting. He laughed as Arthur twisted his hips, desperate, “Beg.”

“Please,” Arthur managed to gasp, “please fuck me.”

And the wizard did. He pushed mercilessly into Arthur's worked open hole, and Arthur took him in as deeply as he could, his eyes rolling at the pleasure of it. He cried out as Emrys fucked him, pounding faster, faster and then suddenly slow and deliberate. Arthur spat out half-formed words and strings of filthy words and old magic words he wasn't meant to know. 

When Emrys turned him over and pushed into him from behind Arthur felt the fabric of the sheets against the tip of his swollen erection and he cried out, needing so badly the release that never came. The bed moved with the force of the wizard's thrusts, and Arthur thought he might actually pass out.

With a cry that made thunder crash, the wizard came, pouring his seed into Arthur a second time, still thrusting, but slower.

Emrys turned Arthur onto his back again, come leaking out of his reddened arse, and his own shaft angry with neglect.

“Don't touch it!” Arthur shouted, terrified that any touch upon it now would kill him. To Arthur’s astonishment, though Emrys had come twice already, he was still as hard as ever. The wizard laughed again and, whispering words that Arthur couldn't understand, he climbed on top of Arthur and eased Arthur inside of his own slick, hot arse. 

As Emrys began to ride him, Arthur stopped breathing. His head thrown back, eyes closed, he gave himself up to the cacophony of sensation. The wizard used Arthur's cock to fuck himself, and from the filthy, wrung-out sounds that were issuing from his mouth, he was enjoying it. Arthur feared he might come too soon. The wizard was tight and hot and Arthur's balls ached and he knew it wasn't far away. 

Emrys ground down on Arthur, fisting himself in earnest. The sight of that drove Arthur over the edge and he came, shuddering, with the wizard pushing back against him as though he wanted nothing more than to have his inside painted with the prince's seed. 

When Arthur had stopped shuddering, Emrys climbed off him, and Arthur felt his hands released from their spell. The wizard manoeuvred Arthur until they were kneeling in front of each other, and then he put three of Arthur's fingers in his mouth.

Arthur knew what was expected of him, and he obliged. He took Emrys into his mouth and, at the same time, he thrust his fingers inside the wizard's come-slicked passage. Emrys fucked deeply up into Arthur's mouth and then rocked back onto his slick fingers until he had come for the third time, and Arthur swallowed the wizard's seed down greedily.

In the aftermath, every part of Arthur ached, but he was so thoroughly fucked and sated that he didn't mind. 

When Emrys rose from the bed and returned with a sharp silver knife, a long scrap of fabric, and a handful of fresh heather, Arthur just thudded his head back onto the bed, resigned.

“And now you will cut out my heart,” Arthur said, emotionless. He had known, after all, what he was getting into.

“In a manner of speaking. I started those rumours myself so to avoid time wasters. I did not want to deal with lovesick virgins when what I need is someone whom I can fuck for hours at a time. The carnal needs of a wizard such as myself are different than those of mere humans. The rumours were an advertisement for a very specific person. An advertisement that you answered, though you did not know it at the time.”

Arthur didn't have anything to say to that, so he stayed silent. 

“Do you have a middle name, Arthur? “

“No.”

“Very well,” Emrys said, and then he sat Arthur upright. He used the knife to cut deeply into his own left hand, and then Arthur's. He put the heather between their bleeding palms, intertwined their fingers and wrapped their linked hands with the fabric.

He said a lot of words in a language Arthur didn't know, but Arthur did manage to pick out his name, and the wizard's as the wizard eyes flashed gold again, he smiled and unwrapped their hands. 

The deep cuts were gone, completely healed. The bloody heather was wrapped in the cloth which the wizard then threw into the fire.

He turned back to Arthur and smiled. In that smile was the same merciless gleam that Arthur recognised, but there was something softer there, too. “Arthur Pendragon, my name is Merlin Emrys, and you passed the test. We are bonded now.”

After which Merlin took Arthur's face into his hands and kissed him, deep and possessive.


End file.
